VIII-II-IV, XX-V-XIII-I!
by zielle
Summary: Melakukan hal yang romantis tentu saja dicap sebagai hal yang merepotkan bagi suaminya, perempuan itu yakin benar. / "… Aku mempercayakan Shikamaru padamu." / "Ulang tahunku…" / Oh, Shikamaru rupanya mau menantang Temari dalam hal kepintaran. Meteran adrenalin perempuan itu bergerak ke kanan beberapa derajat, tertantang. / for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You


Melakukan hal yang romantis tentu saja dicap sebagai hal yang merepotkan bagi suaminya, perempuan itu yakin benar. / "… Aku mempercayakan Shikamaru padamu." / "Ulang tahunku…" / Oh, Shikamaru rupanya mau menantang Temari dalam hal kepintaran. Meteran adrenalin perempuan itu bergerak ke kanan beberapa derajat, tertantang. / for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You

…

VIII-II-IV, XX-V-XIII-I!

by

Z. Lucia

Naruto

belong to

Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: missed typos, OOC possibly

#CMIIW

…

Perempuan berkuncir empat itu tersenyum ketika membaca tulisan pada secarik kertas yang ditempel di kaca meja riasnya.

 _I love u_

Ah.. sejak kapan suaminya berubah jadi sosok yang romantis? Kerasukan setan kasmaran saat dalam misi, ya? Melakukan hal yang romantis tentu saja dicap sebagai hal yang merepotkan bagi suaminya, perempuan itu yakin benar.

" _I love you too_ , Shikamaru."

Dasar perempuan, dibalas juga akhirnya.

" _Temari? Sudah pukul lima_."

Di balik pintu kamarnya, sang ibu mertua mengingatkan sekarang sudah pukul lima, waktunya melakukan rutinitas bagi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Masak makan malam.

"Tunggu sebentar, Bu… nanti aku menyusul."

Tak ada jawaban. Ibu mertuanya, Nara Yoshino pasti sudah duluan ke dapur, menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan diolah sore ini.

Sebelum beranjak, jemari lentik perempuan berusia pertengahan dua puluhan itu mencabut kertas bertuliskan hal yang membuat pipinya bersemu, kemudian menyelipkannya di buku catatannya. Takut terbuang atau ketahuan ibu mertuanya, nanti malu 'kan…

Suara percikan air terdengar ketika perempuan beriris hijau itu memasuki dapur. Dilihatnya ibu mertuanya sedang membersihkan kentang, wortel, dan daun bawang di bak cuci piring. Di meja terjejer konnyaku, daging, semangkuk kaldu, dan pasta miso.

"Hari ini kita masak miso?"

Ibu mertuanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada objek lain selain pekerjaan di depannya, dan seakan tahu Temari−perempuan beriris hijau itu, sudah berdiri di dapur sejak beberapa detik lalu. "Kau masak nasi, ya."

Temari langsung memakai apron hijau lumutnya lalu mengambil panci penanak nasi di lemari perabotan, kemudian diisi beras yang cukup untuk dua orang saja.

Iya, dua orang. Suaminya, Shikamaru sedang berada di Kiri untuk keperluan politik 5 desa besar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kepulangannya tidak bisa ditentukan, mengingat Shikamaru sebelum berangkat bilang sedang terjadi masalah serius.

Eh, masa' Temari tak sadar ada kertas tertempel di meja riasnya selama beberapa hari?

"Kau tahu kenapa ibu selalu menyuruhmu memasak nasi?" tanya ibu mertuanya setelah Temari mengambil alih bak cuci piring sedangkan beliau berkutat dengan sayuran dan alat pengupas.

"Kurasa nasi buatanku tidak seenak buatan Ibu."

Perempuan yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu menjawab sambil mengupas wortel, "Ibu mertuaku dulu bilang, beliau dapat membaca karakter menantunya dari nasi yang menantunya buat. Juga dapat menilai apakah perempuan itu pantas untuk anaknya atau tidak."

Sial. Pantas saja Temari merasa berdebar ketika pertama kali ibu mertuanya menyuruhnya memasak nasi.

"Nasi buatanku bagaimana?" tanya perempuan pengguna elemen angin ketika masih jadi _kunoichi._

Nara Yoshino, sang ibu mertua memperhatikan menantunya sedang mengelap panci penanak nasi sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam mesin penanak nasi. Bagus.

"Beras yang kau cuci cukup bersih namun tidak sampai menghilangkan kandungan gizinya. Aku mempercayakan Shikamaru padamu."

Aih.. Shikamaru, sudah berapa hari lelaki berkuncir nanas itu tidak pulang 'sih? Istrinya di rumah kangen tahu!

"Ibu…"

Ngomong-ngomong… Temari terharu ketika sang ibu mertua bilang mempercayakan anaknya pada perempuan pirang itu, jadilah si pirang memeluk ibu mertuanya.

Ah… pelukan seorang ibu, sebuah kehangatan yang sudah tidak bisa Temari rasakan sejak masih tiga tahun.

…

Perempuan yang sekarang bermarga Nara itu minta izin beberapa menit kepada ibu mertua untuk kembali ke kamar setelah hidangan makan malam siap, biasanya mereka langsung santap malam kalau makanannya sudah siap.

Alasannya sederhana, Temari harus segera tahu sudah berapa hari suami pemalasnya itu berada di Kiri. Ibu mertuanya 'sih mengingatkan dirinya soal Shikamaru.

Semenjak menikah dengan Shikamaru, kegiatan harian Temari adalah segala hal yang berbau aktivitas ibu rumah tangga. Hampir sama melelahkannya dengan kegiatan seorang _kunoichi_ kok, rumah keluarga Nara 'kan besar. Bedanya, Temari jadi jarang melihat kalender, kecuali untuk melingkari setiap tanggal ia didatangi tamu dari luar angkasa. Makanya, sekarang perempuan merepotkan−kata Shikamaru−itu sedang duduk manis di depan meja riasnya sambil memegang kalender duduk.

Perempuan itu ingat betul, Shikamaru pamit hari Kamis bertepatan dengan selesainya kunjungan tamu bulanan, makanya ada tanda melingkar di tanggal itu. Tanggal dua puluh.

Manik hijaunya melihat, sekarang sudah hari Minggu berarti tanggal dua puluh tiga. Hm… berarti Shikamaru sudah meninggalkannya selama tiga hari.

Nanas keparat, Temari 'kan kang−

"Dua puluh tiga?"

−en.

Sekali lagi manik hijaunya memastikan. Iya, tanggal dua puluh tiga, bulan delapan.

"Ulang tahunku…" ujarnya pelan.

Jemari lentiknya membuka buku catatan yang bersampul cokelat itu. Dibukanya halaman tempat ia menyelipkan secarik kertas tadi.

 _I love u_

Perempuan yang sedang mengenakan kimono sewarna daging ikan salmon bercorak bunga-bunga kecil itu jadi berpikir keras. Demi anak yang kelak lahir dari rahimnya, Shikamaru bukan tipe lelaki romantis yang mau repot-repot menulis kata cinta pada secarik kertas apalagi dirinya sedang dalam misi penting sekali.

Berpikir lebih keras lagi… kalau ini ulang tahunnya berarti tulisan itu adalah bagian dari rencana Shikamaru. Iya, pasti bukan hanya _I love u_ , pasti masih ada kertas yang lain. Mungkin _Happy birthday_.

Selamat mencari, Temari!

…

Pencarian Temari menemukan titik terang setelah sepuluh menit ia mencari di kamar mereka. Di toilet kamar, perempuan itu melihat secarik kertas yang ditempel di kaca wastafel, persis seperti di meja riasnya.

'Ucapan ulang tahunku!' jeritnya tanpa suara.

 _I love u_

Lagi-lagi… kenapa hanya _I love u_ sih? Shikamaru, suaminya yang genius itu lupa bagaimana cara mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun atau apa?

Setelah mencabut kertas itu, Temari kembali duduk di depan meja riasnya. Menatap lekat-lekat pada dua kertas kecil yang bertuliskan hal merepotkan dari negeri seberang. Tulisannya sih memang hasil karya tangan Shikamaru, tapi maksudnya apa? Kok hanya _I love u_?

Perempuan yang baru tinggal beberapa bulan di Konoha itu tahu betul sejak pertama kenal, suaminya adalah orang genius, jadi dua tulisan ini pasti mengandung kode atau hal-hal lain yang sejenis.

Tiba-tiba logikanya ditampik oleh hatinya. Shikamaru 'kan pemalas, mana mau repot-repot menulis hal yang jelas-jelas merepotkan begini!

Sementara logika dan hatinya berperang, tangannya yang terlatih memegang kipas raksasa itu membalikkan salah satu kertas tersebut, siapa tahu ada petunjuk.

 _a = 2 x 21 / b + 2_

 _5b = 16 x 25 : 2 – 195_

 _c = a / 2 + 10 + b_

 _ad = 12 x 9 / c – (3 – 11)_

Oh, Shikamaru rupanya mau menantang Temari dalam hal kepintaran. Che… sayangnya beberapa bulan terus berada di rumah tidak akan membuat otak perempuan itu berkarat. Meteran adrenalin perempuan itu bergerak ke kanan beberapa derajat, tertantang.

Mau juga lelaki pemalas itu melakukan hal merepotkan.

Sebelum mengerjakan soal-soal yang bagi perempuan itu mudah, tangannya membalikkan kertas yang satunya. Wala… soal eleminasi menanti.

'Itu soal gampang! Jangan remehkan aku!'

Kunci jawaban kertas pertama ada pada soal kedua, mencari _b_. Dibukanya halaman paling belakang buku catatannya, mulailah ia menghitung!

 _5b = 16 x 25 : 2 – 195_

 _5b = (16 x 25) : 2 – 195_

 _5b =( 400 : 2) – 195_

 _5b = 200 – 195_

 _5b = 5_

 _b = 1_

Tak sampai lima menit nilai _a_ , _c_ , dan _d_ pun ditemukan. Hasilnya _a = 14, b = 1, c = 18,_ dan _d = 1_. Eh, ini maksudnya apa?

Angka-angka ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan kertas kedua. Perempuan berkuncir empat itu menyeringai lalu mengerjakan soal eleminasi tadi.

 _2p + 5m = 18_

 _4p – 3m = 10_

 _p.m_

'Mencari hasil kali _p_ dikali _m_ rupanya. Kau harus bayar aku dengan sepiring dango, Shika- _kun_.' Kalau sudah pakai suffiks _kun_ pasti Temari sedang meremehkan orang yang pernah dilawannya ketika ujian _chuunin_ dulu.

Sama mudahnya dengan mencari jawaban kertas pertama, Temari sudah berhasil mendapatkan nilai _p_ dan _m._

 _p = 4_

 _m = 2_

 _p.m = 4.2_

 _p.m = 8_

Tidak kebingungan seperti setelah mendapatkan jawaban kertas pertama, perempuan yang punya dua adik laki-laki itu cepat menagkap maksud dari kertas kedua. Ia teringat sesuatu saja setelah melihat huruf _pm, post meridiem._

'Maksudnya jam delapan malam, kan? Eh, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan _a, b, c, d_ itu!'

…

"Kau sedang apa?"

Perempuan berkuncir empat yang sedang menungging di pinggir kolong meja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Aku sedang…" dalam hatinya ia menimang-nimang, jujur atau bohong, kalau jujur malu, "mencari kertas."

Ibu mertuanya sedang menggenggam gelas, dari aromanya teh. Kalau sudah minum teh pasti sudah makan. Wah, ia harus makan sendiri kalau ini sudah selesai. Salahkan Shikamaru.

"Kertas bagaimana?"

"Kertas kecil, ada tulisan _I love you_ …" jari telunjuk kanan perempuan pirang itu menempel pada jempol kirinya, telunjuk kirinya menempel pada jempol kanannya, memperlihatkan kira-kira ukuran kertas yang dimaksud.

Perempuan bersurai hitam panjang itu mengangkat bahunya lalu meninggalkan menantunya di ruang shogi.

Setelah yakin tidak ada petunjuk lagi di kamar, Temari mencari di ruangan yang berdinding lukisan rusa, ruang shogi. Hasilnya belum ada perkembangan, tapi rasa penasarannya masih sebesar rumah keluarga Nara. Kertas pertama saja maksudnya belum terpecahkan.

Temari jadi ingin mengumpat 'merepotkan' saja.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah santai ke dapur, main tebak-tebakan begini membuat kerongkongannya kering, padahal Temari tidak teriak-teriak.

Segelas air mineral segar cukup untuk membuat mata hijaunya kembali tajam, di ujung lemari es bagian atas tertempel sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Di lemari es biasanya hanya ada kertas seukuran buku tulis yang isinya resep-resep, tapi di ujung kanan atas ada kertas kecil seukuran kertas dari suaminya.

Tadi saat masak ibu mertuanya duluan yang mulai jadi Temari tidak perlu repot-repot mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas, semuanya sudah disiapkan. Intinya saat masak tadi Temari tak sadar ada kertas asing menempel di lemari es.

 _I love u_

Ah.. lagi-lagi.

" _I love you too and I really miss you,_ Shikamaru."

…

 _XII-XXV-XXIV-V-XVIII_

Temari pernah melihat huruf-huruf kode ini. Waktu Nara Shikamaru menerima misi pertamanya setelah pernikahan mereka, memecahkan kode. Pasti ada dokumen yang memuat tentang kode ini.

 _1 = I, 2 = II, 3 = III, … 10 = X, 11 = XI, … 20 = XX, …_

Jadi perempuan bersurai pirang itu sedang duduk di singgasana suaminya, di hadapannya beberapa gulungan dan buku terlihat terbuka dan acak-acakan, tapi akhirnya ia menemukan dokumen yang dimaksud; _Angka Romawi._

Oh iya… angka, bukan huruf.

 _XII = 12, XXV = 25, XXIV = 24, V = 5, XVIII = 18_

 _12-25-24-5-18_

Apa-apaan coba maksud dari Shikamaru ini? Kenapa harus angka semua? Ya… kalau Temari boleh jujur angka itu membuatnya pusing. Ia hanya menatap lekat-lekat pada tulisan yang memang hasil karya Shikamaru, tulisan _I love u_ dan angka-angka Romawi.

 _XXV = U_

 _25 = U_

Itu dia! Di pojok kiri bawah angka-angka Romawi terdapat tulisan itu. Tapi maksudnya apa? Temari memijit keningnya perlahan, berharap dapat ide untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki yang dibuat suaminya.

Huruf alfabet itu ada dua puluh enam, mustahil kalau U ada di urutan dua puluh lima. U itu huruf alfabet keduapuluhsatu. Shikamaru mulai ngaco, ya? Otak kirinya menampik, Shikamaru 'kan genius, masa' salah bikin kode.

Temari menatap foto pernikahan mereka yang dipajang Shikamaru di meja kerjanya. Ekspresi lelaki terlihat tidak malas seperti biasanya, bibirnya mengukir senyum tulus. Wajah Shikamaru masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi lelaki berkuncir itu lebih menarik. Temari juga bukan _sapiosexual._ Perempuan itu hanya tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia mau menikah dengan lelaki yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya, cengeng, pemalas, tak punya−

"Jika dua puluh satu adalah U _asli,_ U _bayangan_ adalah dua puluh lima, maka _jaraknya_ adalah minus empat!"

−motivasi, dan genius pula.

 _12-25-24-5-18 (bayangan)_

 _8-21-20-1-14 (asli)_

"Maka semua angka _asli_ ini menunjukkan urutan huruf alfabet."

 _8 = H, 21 = U, 20 = T, 1 = A, 14 = N_

"Ke hutan? Jam delapan malam? Hutan mana? Perbatasan?"

Jemari lentiknya mengambil buku catatan berisi coretan jawaban kertas pertama yang belum ia mengerti maksudnya di saku apron hijau lumutnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Temari belum melepas apronnya dari tadi.

 _a = 14, b = 1, c = 18, d = 1_

Di Konoha 'kan banyak hutan. Hutan mananya pasti ada di sini.

Temari mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Shikamaru perihal ulang tahunnya. Jadi, nilai _a, b, c, d_ itu prinsipnya sama seperti _hutan._

 _a = 14 = N, b = 1 = A, c = 18 = R, d = 1 = A_

Di salah satu kertas bertuliskan _I love u,_ Temari menulis,

 _Hutan (klan) Nara, 8.00 p.m._

…

Lelaki itu mulai merasakan _chakra_ yang sangat ia kenali. Baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh yang sangat melelahkan fisik dan otaknya tak membuat dirinya lemah dalam mengenali _chakra._

Ketika si pemilik _chakra_ itu mendekat, si lelaki terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ah!"

" _Kagemane_ sukses."

Cahaya dari api unggun dari kejauhan itu sedikit memperjelas rupa si lelaki, dia terlihat masih berumur dua puluhan, rambut diikat ala samurai, dari jaketnya terlihat bahwa ia adalah _jounin_ dari Konoha.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Temari. Maaf terlambat." Katanya sambil memeluk si pemilik _chakra_ dari belakang.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Temari itu sudah lepas dari jurus _kagemane_ jadi iasedikit berontak.

"Terimakasih dan lepaskan, Shikamaru."

Lelaki itu, Shikamaru, pura-pura tak mendengar permintaan perempuan yang ada dalam pelukannya. "Kau terlambat lima belas menit."

"Hutan ini gelap, tahu! Jauh pula." Tangan mungilnya berusaha melepaskan lengan Shikamaru yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kukira kau masih jadi _kunoichi_ paling mengerikan yang suka menumbangkan banyak pohon dalam sekali libasan kipasnya."

Rasanya ingin sekali menerbangkan Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku belum bilang pada Ibu."

"Ibu sudah tahu."

"Kau merencanakannya!"

"Memang."

"Aku belum makan. Lapar, tahu!"

"Aku juga."

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

"Makan di sini."

Lelaki berkuncir samurai yang mirip nanas itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menuntun si pirang kuncir empat lebih ke dalam hutan. Ke tempat di mana api unggun menyala dengan gagahnya dan sebuah tenda berukuran cukup itu berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar merencanakannya." Pipi perempuan itu menghangat. "Terimakasih."

 _Terimakasih juga kepada Ibu yang sudah mempercayakan anak satu-satunya padaku._

…

 **OMAKE**

"Ensui-san, aku akan ke Kiri selama beberapa hari. Aku mau minta tolong."

"Selama aku masih bisa membantu, kenapa tidak."

"Tolong siapkan tenda di tengah hutan kita hari Minggu, aku akan kesana jam delapan malam."

"Wah.. baiklah."

"Tolong berikan juga ini pada ibuku, aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Tempelkan ini di tempat-tempat yang gampang terlihat hari Minggu."

"Ahahaha. Aku mengerti."

"Tapi Temari jangan sampai tahu."

"Sepertinya kalian akan berbulan madu!"

…

Pembaca lama, penulis yang baru publish. Saya gak suka matematika tapi selamat ulang tahun Temari-san!

Mohon bimbingan dan koreksinya, mina-san! =D


End file.
